fleshandsteelfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraforming
Overview moon]] What is terraforming? Terraforming is the process of making a terrestrial planet, moon, or gas giant habitable for human life. Different planets may require radically different approaches of terraforming, there is no one-size-fits-all terraforming method or technology. A terraforming attempt much be approached systematically and with calculated thought. For example: a moon might need a gravity generator to keep gravity at a comfortable level, and a planet or moon far away from the star might require trillions of tons of Nitrogen Trifluoride or Sulfur Hexafluoride to keep warm, and a planet too close to the star might require a stellar diffuser to reduce the amount of energy recieved by the star. Technology to terraform was developed by The Empire in their conquest to expand across the solar system. A very cruel method called "Engram Immersion" was invented where a person would be stripped of their physical matter which is them converted to engram, this was highly effective but cruel. The process would be extremely painful, and the person would die after 5,000 years, requiring someone else to fill in their post. These beings known as "Chondrocytes" rebelled, and formed the Clade known as the "Julaweihu" Types of Terraforming Low-gravity moons and planets For moons with low gravity, a gravity implant may need to be added. The gravity can be made up to 1/3 of Earth's, 3/4th, exactly like Earth, or 1 1/2 of Earth's depending on the individual ruling the body. This is to ensure the inhabitants have an adequate bone density, and to ensure that any atmospheres will not escape into space. Hot worlds For an extremely hot world, there are many different approaches, If a world is too hot due to a strong greenhouse effect, (i.e Venus), the atmosphere can be bombarded with a reactant to form precipitate (Venus's atmosphere was bombarded with hydrogen to form water, sulfur, and carbon). If the planet is too close to the star, the albedo can be raised to reflect back the star's energy as in Mercury's case, and a solar diffuser and a magnetic field may be added. Water is almost always introduced via comets as worlds these close to the star are usually very barren. Cold worlds For an extremely cold world, there are several ways to make it habitable. If it has an extremely thin atmosphere as in Mars's case, it would require a magnetic field and an addition of a thicker atmosphere. This will warm the planet up to a habitable state. If it is too far from the star, greenhouse gases can be added to warm it up and melt whatever ices might lie on the planet or moon. Comets are usually not needed, as these planets have an ample supply of water. Gas Giants Gas giants offer plentiful resources of hydrogen, helium, deuterium, and a multitude of other compounds. To build cities on them, one must float whatever settlement they plan to build. The upper atmosphere is not dense enough for lifting gases to work, so engines run by nuclear fusion, run by the plentiful metallic hydrogen reserves are used. Gyroscopes may be used to keep the city stable in the furious winds. Water worlds If a world has an earthlike atmosphere but is too full of water, then floating cities may be built. These are quite simple and are merely glorified ships.